Power Rangers Astral Knights: Beyond
The "Astral Knight Rangers in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure" part of the PRAK-STPC plot swap is a mini-series by . Plot Jacky's Description Hey guys! Jacky Starr here! Last night, I looked at the night sky with my friend Maya, and suddenly... Maya shouted, "OH MY GOD, JACKY! LOOK AT THIS!" And then I saw that the creature Maya drew became this entity called "Fluff" and that her notebook became the Astral Codex. A few seconds after, two aliens, Spark and his pet Serakis, manage to survive a crash, and find us here. Basically, we found out that these evil aliens called the Darkrain are trying to drain the universe of light. At the sight of that, one of them attacked Fluff and then I, like Maya, wanted to save him. Our strong emotions made the Astral Codex (Maya's notebook, as I said earlier) create two Astral Knight Morphers and our Stellar Color Pens (mine is red, Maya's is pink). The Codex had info on the morph sequence, and we did as it said. Right after that, we instantly became the Red and Pink Rangers! Maya's Description I'm Maya Tate! Like Jacky, I'm a high school junior who loves astronomy and exploring the universe! While observing the starry sky with my friend Jackson to draw a constellation in my notepad, a mysterious creature known as "Fluff" warped before my eyes! And then, a Laceran spaceship fell from the sky, which had the aliens "Spark" and "Serakis" come with it! "You guys are actually aliens!? Dang!" Far away from Earth is a planet called the "Starry Sky World" and in the center of it is a holy ground called the "Star Temple", which contains the "12 Star Deities of the Zodiac" who protect the balance of the whole universe... But one day, someone attacked and the deities turned themselves into the "12 Deity Star Color Pens" and scattered themselves across the universe! If this situation continues, the stars will disappear, meaning Earth and the whole universe will be swallowed by darkness! Not only that, but we will also freeze to death because the stars keep us warm! "When the stars' lights are lost, the legendary Power Rangers will rise together with the Astral Codex in hand to regain the brilliance again." Spark says he is searching for the Power Rangers along with Fluff in hope that the legend the deities conveyed will make the universe go back to how it was before. But then a Darkrain who wishes to control the universe appeared and attacked Fluff... When I thought "I want to save Fluff!", our strong emotions made the Astral Codex create two Astral Knight Morphers and the Red and Pink Stellar Color Pens, which transformed me and Jacky into Power Rangers! Characters Astral Knight Rangers * : A passionate and impatient high school junior who believes that nobody can see the stars if the Darkrain manage to succeed. Jacky is the guy who will do anything to defeat them and fulfill the Star Temple Legend, and transforms into the Astral Knight of Stars (the Red Ranger). * : An imaginative and curious high school junior who loves constellations and space, Maya can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Her catchphrase is "Make a wish on your star!" and transforms into the Astral Knight of Supernovae (the Pink Ranger). * : An alien from Lacera who is treated more like an adult, Spark is serious with a strong sense of responsibility, though he makes some mistakes. When searching for the legendary Power Rangers with Fluff and his pet Morphus, Serakis, he ends up on Earth thanks to Fluff's powers. He has a lizard-like true form and transforms into the Astral Knight of the Milky Way (the Green Ranger). * : A high school senior with a radiant smile, Travis is very popular to the point that he is known as "The Sun of Coastal View". His family owns a surf shop in the shopping district known as "Hang the Cross", where he sometimes works. He often looks after his 6 little brothers and sisters when his parents are off working at the store and transforms into the Astral Knight of the Sun (the Yellow Ranger). * : A high school senior who tries her best to be ladylike, Amy is from a family with a storied history;.Her father works in the government, while her mother is a world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano, Taekwondo and archery. She also devs software, solves Rubik's Cubes and gets very high Tetris scores, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Coastal View" and transforms into the Astral Knight of the Moon (the Violet Ranger). * : Lyciara is a resident of Spectra who took on various aliases in attempts to restore her planet. She was a space idol named Lucy, a space phantom thief, the Navy Wolf, and Lykar, all to find out how to save her people and steal back the treasures that were sold away. She transforms into the Astral Knight of the Cosmos (the Blue Ranger). * : A hawk-like alien from Alchiba with a long history. His personality is similar to those of Jotaro Kujo's (JJBA SC) and Kaz Brekker's (Grishaverse), as he has been a gang leader before he left his home star. He transforms into the Astral Knight of the Black Holes (the Black Ranger). Category:Power Rangers Astral Knights